Revelations
by InfinityMagistre
Summary: When Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Gauis, and the knights are whisked away to a mysterious room in the middle of the night, Merlin knew that something was going to happen. He just never expected anything like this… "Characters watching the show" 'fic. Rating may change.


_NOTE: Picks up about fifteen minutes into 4x09 "Lancelot Du Lac", because Lancelot's and Merlin's bromance is beat only by Arthur's and Merlin's (although, I'm not going to lie, Merlin's and Gwaine's bromance is pretty awesome too) and deserves more screen time than it got. Plus, I love Lancelot and cried both times he died, so this is me throwing in a fix-it as well so he can stay alive!_

* * *

Merlin sat, frowning at the door which led to his room where the returned Lancelot was sleeping. It had been over an hour since he had told Gaius about the knight not remembering Merlin's magic, and he still couldn't get the sleep.

He was so focused upon trying to figure out what was going on with Lancelot that by the time he noticed the prickling of his skin to be from magic rather than from the cold, it was too late.

* * *

The first thing Merlin noticed was that Arthur, Gwen, the knights, and Gaius had also been transported out of Camelot to…wherever they were now.

The second thing he noticed was Lancelot doubled over, clutching his head as if in pain. Despite the fact that he wasn't sure the knight was really who he claimed to be, Merlin stepped forward, hoping to help.

Before he quite reached Lancelot, though, the knight jerked upward, a sudden light in brown eyes that Merlin was only realizing now had seemed so empty, and gasped.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked, wishing that he had been holding onto his sword when they were transferred here.

"That would be my doing, King Arthur," a soft, almost lyrical voice said, causing everyone to jump as the speaker was nowhere in sight.

"Who are you?" Leon demanded, his hand going for his sword only to find it missing even though he had had it while out patrolling the castle.

"Where are we?" Elyan added, stepping a little closer to Gwen, who was staying quiet until she felt more certain of the situation.

"You can call me Clotho[1], Sir Leon," the voice said, an amused tone to it. "And as to where you are, Sir Elyan, you are in a place that exists outside of your world. No time will pass while you are here, and none will notice that you were ever missing when you return."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy," Gwaine said, glancing around at the chairs and what looked to be two padded and back benches, long longer than the other. "But it doesn't explain why you've stolen us away from Camelot, now does it?"

That earned him a soft laugh from Clotho. "You are here, Sir Gwaine, because there are things you all must know. Information that a select few of you were privy to that have a profound impact on your lives. Indeed, more of impact than even those who know of the information are aware."

"What do you mean?" Lancelot asked, speaking up for the first time, and Merlin was relieved to recognize the tone of his friend.

That relief faded when Merlin realized with a jolt that there was only one thing Clotho could mean.

"That is not for me to tell you," Clotho began, causing momentary confusion for Merlin before he noticed that one of the wall seemed to be made out of water, although it was still, not constantly moving like a waterfall would be. "Rather, it would be far better, and easier to explain, if I were to _show_ you. So if you could be so kind as to sit down…"

It took a few moments for everyone to get situated, Arthur and Gwen seated on the shorter of the two 'couches' (the name provided by Clotho when Gwen asked what the padded benches were), with Gwaine, Merlin and Lancelot on the other. Leon, Percival, Elyan, and Gaius sat in the chairs that were scattered about between and around the couches.

The wall seemed to flicker to black before the scenes started playing.

* * *

_[1]- Clotho is one of the Moirai, or Fates, from Greek mythology. The youngest of the fates, Clotho was the one who spun the thread of human life; as such, she not only controlled when they were born, but also when they could die._


End file.
